JLA Privat
by batbabe
Summary: Die JLA hat sich durch einen dummen Zufall selbst für 24 Stunden im Wachtturm eingeschlossen. Werden sich die Helden einen ganzen Tag lang gegenseitig ertragen können?! Batmans Geduld wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt... *Sillyfic*


Also da das hier die erste Fanfic in dieser Kategorie ist, hoffe ich, dass das hier überhaupt jemand liest :)  
Bitte hinterlasst einen kleinen Review, wenn ihr euch doch mal hierher verirren solltet.  
  
Disclaimer: die JLA gehört DC Comics, nicht mir - aber ich spiele trotzdem gern mit ihnen *g*  
  
Warning: Sillyfic  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


**JLA Privat  
oder: 24 Stunden Angst  
**~ by batbabe ~  
  
  
Privates Tagebuch von Kyle Rayner  
  
_Eintrag vom 14. Oktober:  
_  
Es gibt Tage, an denen ich diese Welt nicht verstehe.  
Mein gesamtes Leben habe ich zu den großen Superhelden dieser Welt aufgeschaut. Habe sie bewundert und nicht selten auch beneidet, wie sie mit ihren unglaublichen Kräften wahre Wunder vollbrachten und die Anerkennung und den Respekt von den Menschen ernteten - und wie sie den bösen Jungs in den Arsch getreten haben natürlich. Mann, was hätte ich damals dafür gegeben, Superman _einmal_ die Hand schütteln zu dürfen - oder Wonder Woman (was für eine Frau!).  
  
Tja, und jetzt bin ich einer von ihnen. Als Green Lantern habe ich schon mit den meisten meiner früheren Idole Seite an Seite gekämpft. Ich bin sogar ein Mitglied der legendären Justice League of America!  
  
Obwohl ich mich mittlerweile schon längst daran hätte gewöhnen sollen - zu den mächtigsten Superhelden der Welt zu gehören und das alles -, frage ich mich trotzdem manchmal, ob ich das nur träume. Ich meine, früher habe ich oft spät abends lange den Mond betrachtet, weil er mich für meine Zeichnungen inspirierte; jetzt schaue ich nach oben und frage mich, ob ich das Licht im Wachtturm aus gemacht habe.  
  
Dieses Gefühl ist irgendwie sehr eigenartig. Aber nichts im Vergleich zu dem, als ich meine Idole hautnah kennen gelernt habe. Mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Enthusiasmus und unkontrollierbaren Adrenalinschüben habe ich die ersten Wochen, nein, die ersten Monate in der JLA verbracht, immer mit dem Gefühl nicht ganz dazuzugehören. Rayner umringt von Ikonen und Legenden.  
  
Ganz an der Spitze: Superman. Schon allein seine Aura strahlt ?Superheld? aus. Diana (ja, ich darf sie so nennen) ist die geborene Kriegerin. An J?onn habe ich mich erst gewöhnen müssen, aber er ist wirklich in Ordnung. Aquaman ist ein schwieriger Fall. Als Teamkollege kann man sich auf ihn verlassen, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich ihm jemals privat näher kommen werde (würde er herausfinden, dass ich als Kind gerne Fischen gegangen bin, würde ich im nächsten Moment wohl aufgespießt auf einer Harpune herumbaumeln. Keine schöne Vorstellung). Wally kann zwar manchmal eine richtige Nervensäge sein, aber er ist ein guter Teamkamerad und ein noch besserer Freund. Und Plas? Plas ist Plas, mehr ist da nicht zu sagen – wenn er schläft kann man?s sogar mit ihm aushalten. Über unsere Fledermaus werde ich nichts sagen. Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass alles, was ich sage und schreibe irgendwann gegen mich verwendet werden könnte.  
  
Unweigerlich habe ich während meiner Zeit bei der JLA nach und nach hinter die Fassaden meiner Idole blicken können - und was ich da entdeckt habe, hat nicht immer meine Erwartungen bestätigt. Aber es gab nie etwas, das mich geschockt hätte - ich meine _wirklich_ geschockt. Jedenfalls nicht bis zu diesem einen, verhängnisvollen Abend gestern:  
Eigentlich hat alles sehr harmlos angefangen. Eines der zweiwöchentlichen Meetings der JLA war zu Ende. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und ich wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, noch ein bisschen fernsehen und dann etwas von meinem wohlverdienten Schlaf nachholen, um am nächsten Tag wieder fit zu sein.  
  
Aber wie so oft kam alles ganz anders als geplant.  
  
*******************************************  
  
_Mond, Wachtturm, 13. Oktober, 22:47 Uhr:  
_  
"... das Meeting ist hiermit beendet." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Superman von seinem Platz am großen Tisch im Konferenzraum und erlöste die JLA von einer langen und anstrengenden Diskussion. Auch die anderen Mitglieder machten sich zum Aufbruch bereit.  
  
Normalerweise pflegten die meisten Helden, sich noch ein wenig im Konferenzraum aufzuhalten, um mit den Kollegen zu reden und private Neuigkeiten auszutauschen, doch an diesem Abend war niemand mehr recht in der Stimmung dafür und alle drängten nach Hause.  
  
Auch Plasticman schlängelte sich an den übrigen JLAlern vorbei in Richtung Teleporterraum, bis ihn eine mahnende Stimme innehalten ließ.  
  
"Eel. Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"  
  
Plas drehte sich herum und schaute Aquaman, der mit verschränkten Armen einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand, wie ein ertapptes Kindergartenkind mit leicht gesenktem Kopf an, während er mit einem Fuß nervös auf dem Boden herumspielte. "Ich wüsste nicht was...,Sir."  
  
Doch Aquaman ließ sich nicht auf Plas" Ausflüchte ein und machte nur eine kurze Kopfbewegung in Richtung der gegenüberliegenden Wand, an der eine lange Liste hing. In großen Buchstaben stand darauf:  
  
"MONITORDIENST"  
  
Und neben dem heutigen Datum stand mit fettem, rotem Edding geschrieben:  
  
"PLAS"  
  
Mit einer Hand kratzte sich Plas am Kopf und schenkte Aquaman einen verlegenen Dackelblick, wobei sich sein restlicher Körper gleich in den dazugehörigen Hund morphte, welcher sich nach einem kurzen Schnauben des Atlanters in Richtung Monitorraum davon trollte.  
  
Mürrisch hüpfte der rotgelbe Dackel auf den großen Stuhl vor den vier Dutzend Bildschirmen und schaute finster auf seine Vorderpfoten, mit denen er versuchte das Polster des Sessels zu zerkratzen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. "Na toll! Lasst den alten Eel hier versauern! Ist ja nicht so, dass er ein Leben hätte!" jaulte der kleine Hund, wohlbewusst, dass ihn niemand mehr hörte.  
  
Nachdem er von seinem Sitz heruntergehüpft war, streifte er ziellos hin und her. Grimmig betrachtete er auf einem der kleineren Bildschirme wie der Rest der JLA gerade begann, die Teleporter zu bedienen. "Ja, ja, macht euch ruhig aus dem Staub", knurrte er. "Das hier ist schlimmer als Knast! Nicht einmal Fernsehen hat man hier!...oh." Stumm begann der Dackel freudig mit seinem Schwanz zu wedeln und sprang wie ein junges Reh auf die Konsole vor dem Hauptmonitor.  
  
"Wollen doch mal sehen, ob man hier den Sportkanal rein bekommt." Wie ein Flummi hüpfte der Schoßhund wahllos auf der Tastatur mit ihren zahllosen Knöpfen und Schaltern herum und schaute erwartungsvoll auf die Bildschirme, die ihn umgaben.  
  
Einen Moment später färbten sich die gesamten Monitore rot und eine gellende Sirene schrillte aus den Lautsprechern.  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen purzelte der rotgelbe Dackel von der Konsole und fiel zu Boden. Die Vorderpfoten über den Kopf gepresst linste er vorsichtig auf die Bildschirme über ihm. Entsetzt sank sein Unterkiefer auf den Boden, als er die großen, blinkenden Buchstaben auf dem roten Hauptmonitor las.  
  
"SEUCHENALARM AKTIVIERT"  
  
Im selben Moment als die übrigen JLA-Mitglieder in den Raum zurückstürzten, bebte der gesamte Turm und die Wände erzitterten.  
  
"Was ist das?" schrie Flash gegen die ohrenbetäubende Sirene an.  
  
"Das steht"s doch, Mann!" schrie Green Lantern zurück und presste sich beide Hände auf die Ohren.  
  
Mit einem Satz war Batman an der Konsole und ließ seine Finger über die Tastatur fliegen. Wenige Augenblicke später wurden sie von dem durchdringenden Lärm erlöst und auch der Boden hörte auf zu zittern.  
  
"Bei Hera, was war das für ein Beben?" Wonder Woman ließ langsam ihre Hände sinken, die sie bis dahin auf ihre Ohren gepresst hatte.  
  
"Plasticman hat den Seuchenalarm ausgelöst und dadurch wurde das Quarantäneschild aktiviert", erklärte der Dunkle Ritter kurz.  
  
"Kara-was?" fragte Flash unsicher.  
  
Da hob der rotgelbe Dackel, der bis dahin stumm auf dem Boden gekauert hatte, den Kopf. "Moooment. Woher wollt ihr wissen, dass _ich_ das gewesen bin?" Die durchbohrenden Blicke, mit denen er im nächsten Moment gestraft wurde, genügten, um ihn verstummen zu lassen. Er legte sein Köpfchen reuig auf die Vorderpfoten und robbte ein Stück weiter von den anderen weg - nur für den Fall, dass Superman im Eifer des Gefechts auf die Idee kommen sollte, seinen Röntgenblick einzusetzen.  
  
"Schön, und wie kann man diesen Schild wieder deaktivieren?" fragte Green Lantern drängend nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.  
  
"Mit den erforderlichen Passwörtern", antwortete J'onn knapp, während er stirnrunzelnd auf den leeren Monitor vor sich schaute.  
  
"Bitte sag mir, dass du diese Passwörter kennst", flehte Green Lantern.  
  
"Selbstverständlich", versicherte der grünhäutige Marsianer, "aber der Mechanismus lässt sich erst wieder in 24 Stunden abschalten."  
  
Verzweifelt verbarg Green Lantern seinen Kopf in den Händen.  
  
Flash warf die Arme in die Luft. "Wer ist eigentlich auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, einen _Seuchenalarm_ einzurichten!?" Doch ein scharfer Blick von Batman ließ ihn augenblicklich verstummen.  
  
"Wir haben diesen Alarm für den Fall eingebaut, dass in den Wachtturm unbemerkt außerirdische Viren eingeschleppt werden wenn wir von einer Außenmission zurückkehren. Dieses System sollte nur dem Schutz von uns und der Erdbevölkerung dienen. Deshalb ist es nicht einmal mir oder Kyles Ring möglich , den Schild zu durchbrechen."  
  
"Mit anderen Worten: wir werden hier die nächsten 24 Stunden festsitzen", fasste Aquaman brummend zusammen und warf dabei seinen Teamkollegen einen beinahe angewiderten Blick zu.  
  
"Sieh das doch mal positiv, Arthur", schaltete sich Superman mit einem breiten Lächeln ein. "Uns wurde Zeit geschenkt, um einmal etwas Zeit für uns und unsere Kameraden zu haben."  
  
Schnaubend wandte sich Arthur um und eilte aus dem Monitorraum, wobei er etwas wie "Genau _das_ ist es ja, was mir nicht gefällt" brummte.  
  
Von dieser Reaktion überrascht drehte sich Superman mit fragender Miene zu den anderen um, doch nur Wonder Woman zuckte mit den Schultern, die übrigen schauten wehleidig in Richtung Teleporter, die auf den mittlerweile wieder funktionierenden Monitoren zu sehen waren.  
  
Green Lantern war der Erste, der sich in sein Schicksal ergab und seufzte: "Also lasst uns das beste daraus machen." Er versuchte sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was er noch vor nicht all zu langer Zeit dafür gegeben hätte, um einmal einen Tag mit den Helden der JLA verbringen zu dürfen und beschloss daraufhin, dass es hätte schlimmer kommen können - auch wenn das Timing für dieses unfreiwillige "Wachtturm-Zeltlager" seinen Zeitplan etwas durcheinander brachte.  
  
Superman nickte zustimmend. "Kyle hat recht, lasst uns die Zeit genießen. Haben wir Brettspiele hier?" Auf diese Frage hin entstand eine Stille, die nur noch durch die fassungslosen Blicke der anderen JLA-Mitglieder übertroffen wurde, die ausnahmslos auf den Mann aus Stahl gerichtet waren und diesen etwas erröten ließen, woraufhin er verlegen lächelte. "Äh...hat jemand eine andere Idee?"  
  
"...Haben wir Essen im Haus?" Flash hatte seinen knurrenden Magen bemerkt.  
  
"Lasst uns in die Küche gehen und es herausfinden", beschloss Diana kurzerhand und mache sich in die besagte Richtung auf.  
  
"Wir haben eine Küche?" dachte J'onn laut.  
  
Einer nach dem anderen folgten Superman, Wally und Kyle Diana, nur Batman, J'onn und Plasticman blieben zurück.  
  
Batman hatte die Konversation seiner Teamkameraden erfolgreich ignoriert und seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem JLA-Computer gewidmet, dessen Systeme er verbissen aber bisher ohne Erfolg zu umgehen versuchte. J'onn stellte sich zu ihm und beobachtete eine Weile stumm die Buchstaben- und Zahlenkombinationen, die auf dem Hauptmonitor ständig wechselten.  
  
Währenddessen schlich sich Plasticman, der sich inzwischen wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandelt hatte, ebenfalls aus dem Raum.  
  
J'onn sah schließlich zu dem Dunklen Ritter hinab, der auf dem großzügigen Sitz vor der Computerkonsole platzgenommen hatte. "Kein Interesse, zu den anderen zu stoßen?" fragte der Marsianer. Dass der Versuch, das Sicherheitssystem zu umgehen unmöglich war, glaubte er nicht erwähnen zu müssen.  
  
"Nein", kam die knappe Antwort ohne dass der Mitternachtsdetektiv aufschaute.  
  
Doch J'onn gab nicht so schnell nach. "Meinst du nicht, dass es eine angenehme Erfahrung sein könnte, mit den anderen außerhalb unserer Pflichten als Superhelden ein wenig Zeit zu verbringen?"  
  
Kaum hatte der Marsianer die Frage zuende formuliert, drang ein lautes Rufen vom Gang her zu ihnen vor.  
  
"Möchte jemand Bowling mitspielen"! Plas ist die Kugel!!!"  
  
Unmittelbar darauf folgte ein entsetzter Schrei. "Pfoten weg, West! AAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Durch die offene Tür sahen die beiden Männer im Monitorraum einen wild um sich schlagenden Plasticman auf dem Gang vorbeistürmen, der von einem roten Blitz verfolgt wurde.  
  
Batman warf J'onn einen Blick zu, der soviel aussagte wie *Verstehst du mich jetzt"*  
  
J'onn seufzte und machte sich daran, ebenfalls den Monitorraum zu verlassen. "Ich werde ein Auge darauf haben, dass die JLA während der nächsten Stunden nicht auf sieben Mitglieder dezimiert wird."  
  
Batman nickte und wandte sich wieder den Bildschirmen zu. Es musste einen Weg geben, hier herauszukommen.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
In der engen Küche des Wachtturms traten sich Diana, Superman, Kyle, Wally, J'onn und der ungewöhnlich schweigsame Plas beinahe auf die Füße. Im Supertempo hatte Wally alle Schränke und Schubladen durchsucht und alle Lebensmittel, die er hatte finden können, auf der Arbeitsplatte vor ihnen aufgereiht. Nun stand er da und betrachtete kritisch die magere Beute - eine große Packung Reis und ein paar Konservendosen. "Sieht für mich nach "Chili con carne" aus", meinte er schließlich, während er sich die Maske seines Flash-Kostüms abstreifte und sich durch den roten Schopf fuhr.  
  
"Eher "Chili von Reis?", korrigierte Kyle als er den Inhalt der Dosen begutachtete. "Und wer von euch kann kochen?" Als er auch nach mehreren Sekunden keine Antwort bekam, drehte er sich zu seinen Kollegen um, die seinem erwartungsvollen Blick jedoch sofort auswichen und plötzlich ihre Füße oder die sie umgebenden Wände interessant fanden. "Oh kommt schon, Leute, einer von euch wird doch wohl wissen, wie man Reis kocht!"  
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete Superman zögernd: "Ich kann Zwiebeln schneiden."  
  
Kyle versuchte sich seine Ungeduld nicht anmerken zu lassen, denn auch sein Magen sehnte sich schon seit Stunden nach etwas Essbarem. "Na das ist doch ein Anfang."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Nachdem Kyle in der Küche die Führung übernommen hatte, gelang es den versammelten Helden in den nächsten anderthalb Stunden wie durch ein Wunder, tatsächlich etwas Essbares aus den ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Lebensmitteln zu zaubern. Jedenfalls war es warm - auch wenn die leicht grünliche Färbung ein wenig abschreckend wirken konnte.  
  
Dankbar sich nützlich machen zu können hatte J'onn für alle genug Geschirr aufgetrieben und sogar einige Getränke gefunden, die ihr Verfallsdatum noch nicht allzu weit überschritten hatten.  
  
Daran, wer die Lebensmittel in die Küche gebracht hatte konnte sich keiner mehr erinnern und niemand wagte danach zu fragen.  
  
Mit einer Mischung aus Angewidertheit und Faszination rührte Diana die...Reissuppe um. "Fertig?"  
  
"Fertig", nickte Kyle zuversichtlich.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Wenige Minuten später saßen alle JLA-Mitglieder - außer Arthur und Batman - um den Tisch in einem der großzügigen Aufenthaltsräume des Wachtturms herum und stocherten schweigend auf ihren Tellern herum, nur Superman wiederholte immer wieder leise: "Wie macht das Lois zuhause nur?", während er das betrachtete, was da von seiner Gabel hing.  
  
"Wollte Arthur nicht mit uns essen?" fragte Diana schließlich.  
  
"Ich habe überall gesucht, aber ich konnte ihn nicht finden", antwortete Wally mit vollem Mund. "Wenn er Hunger hat, wird er schon kommen."  
  
"Wo wir schon einmal beim Thema sind: versucht Batman eigentlich immer noch, die Sicherheitssysteme zu umgehen?"  
  
"Ja, Kyle", sagte J'onn zwischen zwei Bissen. "Wir könnten ihm ja einen Teller vorbeibringen. Wer geht?"  
  
Stille.  
  
"Schon verstanden, ich gehe." Seufzend und mit einem frisch gefüllten Teller bewaffnet machte er sich auf den Weg in den Monitorraum.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Unverändert saß Batman verbissen vor dem Hauptmonitor, als sich J'onn ihm näherte und sich abermals neben ihn stellte. Erst als Batman der Geruch des Essens (von "Duft" konnte man in diesem Fall nicht sprechen) in die Nase stieg, hob er den Kopf. "Was ist das?"  
  
"Chili con Reis."  
  
Der Dunkle Ritter senkte seinen Blick auf den undefinierbaren Inhalt des Tellers und rümpfte die Nase. "Nein...danke."  
  
"Hast du keinen Hunger?" fragte der Marsianer und zog eine seiner nichtvorhandenen Augenbrauen nach oben.  
  
"Anscheinend nicht genug."  
  
"Soll ich es wieder mitnehmen?"  
  
Der Dunkle Ritter überlegte kurz. "Nein, lass es hier. Ich will wissen, was es macht, wenn es aufwacht."  
  
Zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend seufzte J'onn und stelle den noch warmen Teller neben der Konsole ab, bevor er wortlos den Raum verließ und beschloss, sich für eine Weile in sein privates Quartier zurückzuziehen.  
  
Batman hatte J'onns Gehen schon gar nicht mehr bewusst registriert, denn seine Arbeit hatte ihn schon wieder gänzlich vereinnahmt.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Wallys und Kyles Überredungskünste, Diana und Superman davon zu überzeugt, dass ein Videoabend genau das Richtige war, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, waren schließlich von Erfolg gekrönt. Nach einer längeren Diskussion hatte man sich auf die Filme "Matrix" und "Love Story" geeinigt (damit auch Superman seinen Willen hatte) und die vier Helden saßen kurze Zeit später versammelt um den großen Fernseher im Aufenthaltsraum herum, wobei sie von Plasticman aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet wurden.  
  
Zur Erleichterung des jungen Speedsters fragte Superman ihn nicht, woher er die Filme hatte, denn es hätte ihm wohl nicht gefallen zu erfahren, dass Wally beide aus dem Internet heruntergeladen hatte. Somit kam der Mann aus Stahl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in den Genuss einer Raubkopie - wenn auch unwissentlich.  
  
Während Wally und Kyle mit den Helden der Matrix regelrecht mitfieberten, beobachtete Diana das Geschehen auf den Bildschirm mit Skepsis, fand aber mit der Zeit mehr und mehr Gefallen daran und auch Plasticman vergaß langsam seine Vorsicht und wagte sich näher an die kleine Gruppe um den Fernseher heran. Nur Superman wollte der Film nicht recht gefallen und er brummte bei jeder Kampfszene, wenn die übrigen drei Männer Neo Anfeuerungsrufe entgegenschrieen: "Was findet ihr nur so toll an dem" Das kann ich auch."  
  
Unbemerkt gesellte sich Batman zur Hälfte des Filmes zu ihnen, blieb jedoch hinter ihnen im schützenden Schatten stehen. Nur Plasticman zuckte zusammen, als er den Dunklen Ritter neben sich aus dem Nichts auftauchen sah und beschloss, sich neben Wally zu setzen, der von dem Film zu sehr vereinnahmt war, um ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Plasticman war alles lieber - sogar Gefahr zu laufen als Bowlingkugel benutzt zu werden - als länger als unbedingt nötig neben dem grimmigen Mitternachtsdetektiven stehen bleiben zu müssen.  
  
Nach mehr als drei Stunden vergeblicher Bemühungen hatte Batman es aufgegeben, einen Schleichweg durch das Sicherheitssystem des Wachtturms zu finden. Er war schließlich zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass es _unmöglich_ war, ein Sicherheitssystem zu umgehen oder außer Kraft zu setzen, das er selbst entwickelt hatte. Es gab Tage, an denen er sich selbst verfluchte. Wenigstens hatte er das System dazu gebracht, den Seuchenalarm sofort nach Ablauf der 24 Stunden zu deaktivieren ohne dass er noch einmal die Passwörter eingeben musste.  
  
Zum unendlichsten Mal sah er auf die Armbanduhr unter seinem Handschuh, die einen exakten Countdown bis zur Aufhebung der Quarantäne anzeigte. Noch 20 Stunden und 43 Minuten. Das waren über 20 Stunden _zuviel_. Bei diesen finsteren Aussichten hatte der Dunkle Ritter ein kaum hörbares Schnauben nicht unterdrücken können, für ein Supergehör jedoch leider laut genug.  
  
Mit seinem patentierten Farmjungen-Grinsen drehte sich Superman zu Batman um und machte eine einladende Geste auf den freien Platz neben sich. Obwohl der Dunkle Ritter keinerlei Anstalten machte, dieser Einladung zu folgen, behielt Superman sein breites Lächeln bei.  
  
Manchmal wünschte Batman, dem Super-Pfadfinder _einmal_ wehtun zu dürfen.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Im Laufe des Abends wurde es ruhig im Aufenthaltsraum der JLA, als einer nach dem anderen während "Love Story" einnickte. Alle bis auf einen, denn Superman war hellwach und hatte während des gesamten Filmes ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sogar Diana waren irgendwann die Augen zugefallen und der Kopf auf eine Schulter hinabgesunken. Und selbst der Mitternachtsdetektiv hatte irgendwann der Müdigkeit und der Langeweile nachgegeben und war auf einer Couch - weit weg von Superman - eingeschlafen. Als der Film zu Ende war, war nur noch das regelmäßige Atmen von fünf Helden zu hören.  
  
Der Mann aus Stahl schaltete den Fernseher aus und rümpfte die Nase. *Kunstbanausen*, schimpfte er in Gedanken. Um niemanden zu wecken, schwebte er aus dem dunklen Raum auf den Gang hinaus und in die Richtung seines Quartiers. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam er an der Küche vorbei. Er zögerte kurz, entschloss sich dann, noch etwas zu Trinken und bog in den engen Raum ein.  
  
Währenddessen schreckte Batman aus dem Schlaf auf und schaute sich für ein paar Momente orientierungslos um, bis ihm wieder einfiel, wo er sich befand, was ihn sogleich wieder an seine schlechte Laune erinnerte. Er stand auf und suchte sich einen Weg durch seine auf den restlichen Sofas herumliegenden Teamkollegen, wobei er um Wally einen kleinen Bogen machte, der, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, halb von einer Couch hing und dem ein dünner Sabberfaden aus dem Mundwinkel lief.  
  
Erst auf dem Gang fragte sich Batman, wohin er nun überhaupt gehen sollte. Er wusste zwar, dass sie beim Bau des Wachtturms für jedes Mitglied ein kleines, privates Quartier eingerichtet hatten, doch er war niemals auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass er es einmal in Anspruch nehmen müsste. Die einzige Frage, die sich ihm nun stellte, war lediglich: hinter welcher Tür lag _sein_ Quartier" Batmans Laune sank schlagartig vom Nullpunkt in den Minusbereich ab.  
  
Widerwillig tigerte er den langen Flur entlang und wartete bis der Rest der Liga aufwachte und er dann das Zimmer nehmen konnte, das frei blieb - denn alles war besser als sich die Blöße zu geben, am nächsten Tag im falschen Zimmer aufzuwachen.  
  
Mit finsterer Miene und auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen ging er weiter. Als durch einen schmalen Türspalt an der rechten Seite des Ganges ein heller Lichtstrahl in den schwach beleuchteten Flur fiel, hielt Batman inne. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Tür und spähte durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen.  
  
Der Tür den Rücken zugewandt stand Superman in der Küche vor dem geöffneten Kühlschrank und runzelte die Stirn. Viel Auswahl hatte er nicht: Gin Tonic oder seine angebrochene Packung Milch. Er entschied sich für die Milch und nahm das letzte saubere Glas aus dem Küchenschrank.  
  
Als Batman dies beobachtete, kam ihm eine Idee und die Gelegenheit zwang ihn geradezu, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Lautlos und mit einem leichten Lächeln zog er aus seinem Einsatzgürtel einen Stift und einen kleinen Zettel hervor.  
  
Superman goss sich das weiße Getränke in sein Glas und stellte die Packung sorgsam in den Kühlschrank zurück. Gerade als er zum Trinken ansetzte, klopfte ihm jemand heftig auf die Schulter, sodass er beinahe in das Glas biss. Als er herumwirbelte, stand Batman vor ihm, der ihn in perfekter Bruce Wayne-Stimme freundlich grüßte:  
  
"Hi."  
  
"H-hi", hustete Superman zurück. Als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, fragte er: "Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
  
"Was soll nicht stimmen?" fragte der Dunkle Ritter beinahe heiter zurück. "Ich wollte nur mal nach meinem Lieblingskryptonier sehen, das ist alles."  
  
Von dem merkwürdigen Verhalten seines Gegenübers verwirrt legte Superman die Stirn in Sorgenfalten. "Geht es dir nicht gut, Bruce" Ist dir das Essen nicht bekommen?" Dabei machte er eine kurze Kopfbewegung in Richtung Spüle, vor der noch der halbvolle Topf von ihrem Abendessen stand."  
  
"Nein, alles bestens." Mit diesen Worten machte Batman kehrt und verschwand wieder in dem düsteren Flur.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd sah ihm Superman nach. Schulterzuckend knipste er das Deckenlicht wieder aus und verließ ebenfalls die Küche, doch Batman war bereits verschwunden. Gähnend steuerte der Mann aus Stahl sein Quartier an und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Hinter der Deckung einer nicht weitentfernten Ecke machte sich Batman eine mentale Notiz: *_Das_ Zimmer ist jedenfalls _nicht_ meins. Jetzt gibt es nur noch sieben Möglichkeiten.*  
  
Bevor Superman in seinem Quartier verschwinden konnte, trotteten aus dem schräg gegenüberliegenden Aufenthaltsraum die zerknitterten Gestalten von Kyle, Diana, Wally und Plas, die ihm verschlafen entgegenblinzelten und wortlos in ihren eigenen Quartieren verschwanden.  
  
Kurz darauf schwangen die Türen beinahe gleichzeitig wieder auf und alle JLAler standen in ihren Pyjamas und mit Zahnbürsten bewaffnet auf dem langen Flur. Nur Superman hatte sich noch nicht umgezogen.  
  
Da es auf diesem Stockwerk bedauerlicherweise nur eineinziges Bad gab und keiner munter genug war, um weiter zu laufen als nötig, bildete sich vor der Badtür eine lange Schlage. Da die männlichen Helden trotz ihrer Müdigkeit noch nicht all ihre Manieren vergessen hatten, ließen sie Diana den Vortritt, die dankbar im Bad verschwand.  
  
"IIIIAAAAHH!!!" kam der entsetzte Schrei aus dem Bad, nur kurz nachdem Diana die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
  
Mit einem Schlag hellwach stürmten die übrigen Helden das Bad, nicht auf den Anblick gefasst, der sich ihnen bot.  
  
Diana hatte ihre Zahnbürste vor Schreck fallen lassen. Der Tür den Rücken zugewandt stand sie, eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst und mit geweiteten Augen, barfüßig auf den weißen Fliesen. Aus der Badewanne vor ihr schaute ihr ein grimmiges, bärtiges Gesicht entgegen.  
  
"ARTHUR"!?" brachte Diana hervor. "Was...?"  
  
Wenig von der Störung begeistert, setzte Arthur - König der Sieben Meere -seine missmutigste Miene auf und richtete sich in der bis zum Rand mit Wasser gefüllten Wanne auf, bevor er grollte: "Was ist?"  
  
"Ich...wir...aber du...", stammelte Diana, deren Gesichtsfarbe sich offenbar nicht darüber einig werden konnte, ob sie nun blass oder rot werden sollte.  
  
Als Anführer der JLA gewann Superman als erstes wieder die Fassung. "Was tust du hier, Arthur?"  
  
"Wonach sieht es denn aus?" kam die schroffe Antwort. "Ich will SCHLAFEN! UND JETZT RAAUUUS!!!"  
  
Wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand gestoßen taumelten die Helden rückwärts aus dem Bad auf den Flur zurück, bevor sie der Wasserschwall treffen konnte, der ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zustieß.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
In der Badewanne schnaubte Arthur noch einmal, bevor er sich wieder in das kühle Nass zurückgleiten ließ: "Landratten."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Stumm starrten die fünf überrumpelten Helden noch eine Weile auf die geschlossene Badtür.  
  
"Was. War. DAS?"  
  
"Öh,...keine Ahnung, Plas." Verwirrt kratzte sich Wally am Hinterkopf.  
  
"Also müssen wir _doch_ ein Stockwerk höher", seufzte Kyle resigniert und machte sich schlürfend auf den Weg dorthin.  
  
Als die anderen Kyle folgten, hielt Wally einen Moment inne und näherte sich Superman, der vor ihm ging, ein wenig mehr. Ein breites Grinsen wuchs auf seinem Gesicht. Er beugte sich flüsternd zu Diana hinüber und deutete auf Supermans Rücken. "Da..."  
  
Weiter kam Wally nicht, denn Diana hatte bereits erschrocken ausgeholt und den Zettel von Supermans Cape abgerissen ohne dass der es bemerkte. Die immer noch leicht rote Färbung ihres Gesichts frischte sich wieder auf und sie versuchte krampfhaft, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken und eine tadelnde Miene aufzusetzen. Hastig zerknüllte sie den Zettel, auf dem in großen Buchstaben "TRITT MICH" stand und warf ihn über die Schulter.  
  
In seinem Versteck verschränkte Batman triumphierend die Arme vor der Brust. Diese Aktion lag zwar weit unter seinem Niveau, doch um seine Laune zu heben, musste diese, zugegeben kindische, Maßnahme gestattet sein - vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er in der Vergangenheit zu viel Zeit mit Robin verbracht hatte.  
  
Nun konnte er sich jedenfalls mit besserer Stimmung zurückziehen. Doch da fiel ihm ein, dass er ja nicht auf eine Übernachtung im Wachtturm eingerichtet war und deshalb auch keine Kleidung für die Nacht bei sich hatte. Blitzschnell ging er in Gedanken seine Möglichkeiten durch: Wally, Kyle und Eel schieden aus - sie zu fragen wäre schlichtweg _zu_ erniedrigend gewesen. Diana war aus offensichtlichen Gründen ebenfalls keine Option, Arthur war nicht ansprechbar und J'onn befand sich wohl bereits im Tiefschlaf, auf der höchsten Stufe der Meditation oder wie Marsianer das auch immer nennen mochten. Also blieb nur noch einer übrig. Das Schicksal meinte es heute nicht gut mit Batman.  
  
Als die kleine Gruppe Batmans Versteck in Richtung Obergeschoss passierte, trat Batman kurz aus dem Schatten und zog Superman zur Seite ohne dass die anderen etwas bemerkten.  
  
Während Superman in den Schatten gezogen wurde, trotteten die übrigen vier JLAler davon.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Diana etwas ein. "Oh nein, ich hab meine Zahnbürste im Bad auf dem Boden liegen lassen."  
  
Wie aus einer Kehle boten die drei Männer um sie herum an: "Du kannst meine haben."  
  
Und schon wieder schlich sich die verlegene Röte in Dianas Gesicht zurück.  
  
Während sich die Vier entfernten, sah Superman den Dunklen Ritter fragend an, doch als sein Blick nicht genügte, um diesen zum Reden zu bewegen, fragte er schließlich: "Was ist?"  
  
Unsicher trat Batman von einem Fuß auf den anderen, was seinem Gegenüber jedoch durch sein langes, schwarzes Cape verborgen blieb. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz, beugte sich zu Superman hinüber und flüsterte so leise er konnte: "Leihst du mir einen Pyjama?"  
  
"...Wie bitte?" kam die ungläubige und viel zu laute Antwort, woraufhin ihm Batman einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
Unwillig beugte sich der Dunkle Ritter abermals vor und zischte noch einmal: "Kannst du mir einen Pyjama leihen" Ich habe keine Klamotten hier oben." *Lach, Clark, und du bist tot.*  
  
Doch der Kryptonier lachte nicht, sondern nickte nur in die Richtung seines Quartiers. "Sicher, bedien dich." Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen und folgte den anderen vier Helden, die bereits aus seiner Sichtweite verschwunden waren. Erst als er sicher war, dass ihn Batman nicht mehr sehen konnte, erlaubte er sich ein Grinsen.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Batman öffnete den Kleiderschrank in Supermans Zimmer und musterte den Inhalt skeptisch. Dort hingen in etwa ein halbes Dutzend Hosen und mindestens genauso viele frische Hemden, sogar zwei Paar Schuhe standen auf dem Boden. Wann hatte sich Superman hier so heimisch eingerichtet"  
  
Der Dunkle Ritter überlegte nicht lange und griff sich ein schlichtes T-Shirt aus einem der Fächer. Auf der Suche nach einer Hose öffnete er schließlich eine der drei Schubladen.  
  
Nicht auf den Inhalt vorbereitet, schreckte er einen ganzen Meter vom Schrank weg, wobei er nur mit Mühe einen entsetzten Schrei zurückhalten konnte. Ein Stapel knallbunter Boxershorts begrüßten ihn aus dem Innern der Schublade. Angewidert drehte Batman seinen Kopf zur Seite und als ob ihn die modischen Ausrutscher jederzeit anfallen konnten, stieß er das Fach mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt wieder zu.  
  
Bevor er auch die restlichen Fächer nach einer Hose durchforstete, knipste er das Licht aus, um nicht noch weitere Überraschungen zu erleben. Zu seiner Erleichterung wurde er bald fündig.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ohne sich zu fünft in dem kleinen Bad allzu oft gegenseitig auf die Füße zu treten, hatten sich Superman und seine Kollegen bettfertig gemacht und waren wieder auf dem langen Flur im Wohnbereich angekommen.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Diana", gähnte Superman, kurz bevor jeder vor der Tür seines eigenen Zimmers stand.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Kal."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Wally."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Clark."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Kyle."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Superman."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Bruce."  
  
"..."  
  
"Gute NACHT, Bruce."  
  
"...Was auch immer", kam schließlich die genervte, halb verschlafene Antwort.  
  
"Hmhmm", räusperte sich Superman laut, als er mitten im Zimmers stand.  
  
"Was?" fuhr ihn Bruce von unter den Zudecken her an - diesmal mehr genervt als verschlafen.  
  
Der Mann aus Stahl zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben. "Das ist _mein_ Zimmer."  
  
Diesmal war es Bruce, dem die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Als er sich den Pyjama geliehen hatte, hatte er vollkommen vergessen das Zimmer zu wechseln. Wie ein Blitz schoss er aus dem Bett und an Superman vorbei auf den Gang hinaus, wobei er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.  
  
Der kopfschüttelnde Superman hatte noch keinen einzigen Schritt tun können, da flog die Tür abermals auf und Bruce kam zurückgehechtet, sammelte hastig die auf dem Boden verteilten Einzelteile seines Kostüms ein und stob danach wortlos hinaus.  
  
Bevor Bruce in seinem eigenen Quartier verschwinden und die Tür hinter sich zuschlagen konnte, hörte er noch Wallys unterdrücktes Lachen auf dem Gang.  
  
Energisch warf er sich auf das Bett und schrie seine Frustration in eines der Kissen.  
  
Als er seinen Kopf schließlich wieder hob, wagte er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Noch 17 Stunden und 12 Minuten! Es folgte ein weiterer Schrei in die Kissen. Auf eine kranke Art und Weise sehnte er sich einen Angriff auf den Wachtturm herbei - oder zumindest irgendetwas, das ihn davon ablenkte, ständig auf die Uhr zu schauen.  
  
Bruces einzige Hoffnung war, dass er diese Nacht sehr lange schlafen würde.  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken verkroch er sich unter die Zudecke. Peinlicher konnte dieser Aufenthalt schließlich kaum werden.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Bruce schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf. Es dauerte wieder ein paar Sekunden, bis er wusste, wo er war. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis kamen ihm auch die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zurück. Stöhnend klatschte er eine Hand gegen die Stirn und wagte dann einen Blick auf seine Uhr...und dann einen zweiten. Schließlich klopfte er gegen das Zifferblatt, in der Hoffnung, die Uhr sei stehen geblieben. Aber das war sie nicht, unerbittlich zeigte sie den Countdown bei 15 Stunden und 52 Minuten an. Er hatte nicht einmal anderthalb Stunden geschlafen! Verzweifelt rieb er sich die Augen.  
  
Eine Weile lag er still da und starrte die Decke an, doch nach ein paar Minuten wurde ihm das zu blöd und er schwang sich aus dem Bett. Bisher hatte er seinen Magen ignoriert, der immer lauter nach Essen gefordert hatte, aber wenn er sich auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem machte, wäre er wenigstens abgelenkt. Also beschloss er, nachzusehen, ob noch etwas von dem Zeug übrig war, das die anderen am letzten Abend gegessen hatten.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Zimmertür und schlich auf den dunklen Gang hinaus. Ihm fiel sofort auf, dass aus der Küche Licht kam, weshalb er kurz überlegte, gleich wieder in sein Quartier zurückzukehren, doch er beschloss wenigstens nachzusehen, wer zu dieser Zeit noch wach war.  
  
Durch den schmalen Türspalt linste er ins Innere und entdeckte Arthur, der am Küchentisch saß, einen gefüllten Teller vor sich, aus dem er zögerlich löffelte. Unter Arthurs Füßen hatte sich eine kleine Pfütze gebildet und der geflieste Boden war mit nassen Fußspuren übersät.  
  
Bruce überlegte einen Moment. Wäre das am Tisch Superman oder einer der anderen gewesen, die Zeugen seiner letzten Zimmertausch-Aktion gewesen waren, hätte er kehrt gemacht. Doch bei Arthur konnte er wenigstens darauf hoffen, dass er wieder aus der Küche kam, ohne angesprochen zu werden. Also schob er die Tür zur Seite und betrat den hellen Raum.  
  
Auf dem Weg quer durch die kleine Küche nickte er Arthur kurz zu, wobei er darauf achtete, den Blickkontakt nicht länger als nötig zu halten, um keine Konversation zu provozieren. Doch er hatte Glück, denn der Atlanter schien seine Anwesenheit gar nicht wahrzunehmen, weshalb er ungestört den Kühlschrank öffnen konnte. Über das Angebot - besser gesagt: das NICHT vorhandene Angebot -, das sich ihm darin bot, war er jedoch weniger erfreut.  
  
"DAS hier ist das einzige, was es noch gibt", hörte Bruce Arthur sagen und wusste auch ohne sich umzudrehen, auf was dieser deutete.  
  
Doch Bruce wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben und sah die leeren Fächer ein zweites Mal durch. "Die JLA hat ein Hauptquartier auf dem Mond, aber im Kühlschrank ist nichts anderes als Gin Tonic und...Milch." Er rümpfte die Nase, er musste wohl oder übel auf die Dose Gin Tonic zurückgreifen.  
  
"Die Milch gehört Superman", sagte Arthur halb abwesend, während er in seinem Essen herumstocherte.  
  
"...Wenn das so ist." Bruce griff sich die angebrochene Milchpackung und leerte sie auf einen Zug, dann stellte er sie fein säuberlich wieder auf ihren Platz zurück und schloss den Kühlschrank wieder hinter sich.  
  
"Heh, Ärger mit unserem Super-Pfadfinder?" grinste der Atlanter unter seinem blonden Bart hervor.  
  
"Frag nicht", seufzte Bruce und schob die Kühlschranktür noch einmal auf, um sich auch noch die Dose Gin Tonic zu holen. Dann setzte er sich zu Arthur an den schmalen Tisch.  
  
"So schlimm?" fragte der Atlanter, plötzlich interessiert.  
  
"Schlimmer."  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Bruce beobachtete, wie Arthur das eigenartige Etwas aus seinem Teller löffelte, während er selbst an der Dose in seiner Hand nippte.  
  
"Du kannst das essen?" fragte Bruce schließlich. Ihm war es mittlerweile ein Rätsel, wie er noch vor wenigen Minuten tatsächlich vorgehabt hatte, ebenfalls dieses grünliche Zeug zu essen. "Oder stellst du dir vor, es wären Algen."  
  
Mit diesem Kommentar hatte es sich Bruce bei Arthur verschissen und er war nicht einmal sehr traurig darüber - er hatte bereits den Großteil der JLA gegen sich, warum also nicht auch Arthur"  
  
Der Atlanter schnaubte und warf Bruce einen verächtlichen Blick zu. "Für "Mister bei mir gibt es nur Kaviar zum Frühstück" ist es jedenfalls nichts."  
  
Irgendwie wurde Bruce das Gefühl nicht los, hier nicht mehr willkommen zu sein. Also stand er auf und trottete in Richtung Tür. Doch bevor er diese hinter sich zuziehen konnte, meinte Arthur fast abwesend:  
  
"Netter Pyjama."  
  
Erst jetzt sah Bruce an sich herunter und entdeckte, dass seine Hose knallorange war, was er wegen der Dunkelheit nicht bemerkt hatte, als er sich umgezogen hatte. Fluchend verdrehte er die Augen und schwor sich, Clark in naher Zukunft einige Modetipps zu geben - das war längst überfällig.  
  
Als Bruce an Clarks Quartier vorbeiging, vernahm er von hinter der Tür aus ein regelmäßiges, lautes Schnarchen, das auch nicht leiser wurde, als er wieder im Bett lag, da ihre beiden Zimmer nur von einer dünnen Wand getrennt waren.  
  
Bruce bezweifelte stark, dass er bei diesem Geräuschpegel jemals hätte einschlafen können, hätte er im Einsatzgürtel seines Batman-Kostüms nicht Ohropax bei sich gehabt.  
  
Wie hielt Lois das nur aus"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Es war bereits früher Nachmittag, als Bruce das nächste Mal aufwachte. Das erste, was er tat , war einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zu werfen.  
  
"Nur noch sieben Stunden", seufzte er. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zum letzten Mal so lange an einem Stück geschlafen hatte. In dieser Nacht hatte er sein Schlafpensum für die gesamte nächste Woche vorgeholt.  
  
Als er das Ohropax aus seinen Ohren entfernte, stellte er an dem unverändert regelmäßigen Schnarchen aus dem Nebenzimmer fest, dass Clark noch schlief.  
  
Für seine Verhältnisse gut gelaunt schwang sich Bruce aus dem Bett, sammelte sein Kostüm ein und ging auf den verlassenen Flur hinaus, um im Bad im oberen Stockwerk zu duschen. Denn er nahm an, dass Arthur immer noch das untere Bad blockierte.  
  
Er war erleichtert, als er sich endlich Clarks Pyjama entledigen und sein mitternachtsfarbenes Kostüm anlegen konnte.  
  
Auch nachdem er im Bad fertig war und durch die ruhigen Gänge schlenderte, blieb seine gute Laune erhalten. Vielleicht war es die Gewissheit, dass ihn nur noch sieben Stunden von der Freiheit trennten oder die Freude darüber, dass Clark nach dem Aufstehen ohne Milch dastehen würde - vielleicht war aber auch nur die Dose Gin Tonic von letzter Nacht der Grund für seine gute Stimmung.  
  
Ein lautes, unangenehm hohes Summen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Dem Lärm folgte ein langgezogenes: "Auuu, meine Ohren!" und ein klirrendes Geräusch, woraufhin das penetrante Summen verstummte.  
  
Clarks Zimmertür öffnete sich und der Kryptonier trat mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf den Flur hinaus, wobei er sich mit beiden Händen die Ohren rieb.  
  
Auch auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flurs flog eine Tür auf und Kyle tauchte im Türrahmen auf, einen zertrümmerten Wecker in Händen.  
  
"Sorry, Superman", das Ding hat sich nicht ausschalten lassen.  
  
Das waren die _Nachteile_ eines Supergehörs. Batmans Laune wurde immer besser. Zufrieden schlenderte er in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum davon.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Im Laufe des Nachmittags ließ sich auch J'onn wieder blicken. Der Marsianer hatte die vergangenen Stunden damit verbracht, seinen geheimen Vorrat an Schokoladenkeksen aufzuzehren und hatte damit auf seine Weise für eine Verbesserung seiner Laune gesorgt.  
  
Kyle, Wally und Plas mussten schließlich auf einen anderen Zeitvertreib wechseln, als ihre laut aufgedrehte Musik, die eine Weile durch den gesamten Wachtturm geschallt hatte, durch einen mysteriösen Kurzschluss von Kyles Ghettoblaster unterbrochen wurde - wobei bei näherem Hinsehen die nassen Fußspuren auffielen, die vom Bad in Kyles Zimmer und wieder zurück führten. Nur wenige Minuten später hatten die drei eine neue Beschäftigung gefunden und missbrauchten den Hauptcomputer für ihre Videospiele.  
  
Nach langem Hin und Her war es Clark gelungen, J'onn und Diana zum Kartenspielen zu überreden und sogar Batman willigte nach langem Zögern ein mitzuspielen, denn den Dunklen Ritter plagte ein wenig das schlechte Gewissen, seit er Clarks enttäuschtes Gesicht gesehen hatte, als der seine Packung Milch leer vorgefunden hatte. Der Kryptonier hatte sogar an seinem Verstand gezweifelt und sich schließlich eingeredet, er SELBST hätte die Packung am Abend ausgetrunken.  
  
Deshalb ließ ihn Batman die ersten paar Spiele gewinnen.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Wenn auch langsam, die Stunden bis zur Aufhebung der Quarantäne gingen vorüber.  
  
Am Abend saßen alle - bis auf Arthur, der sich seit dem Vorfall mit Kyles Ghettoblaster nicht mehr hatte sehen lassen - gemütlich auf den Sofas im Aufenthaltsraum herum und zappten sich durch die Fernsehkanäle, wobei sich die kleine Gruppe mit der Zeit in zwei Lager spaltete. In diejenigen, die Actionfilme, Horrorstreifen und Talkshows sehen wollten und jene, die eher seriösere und anspruchsvollere Sendungen bevorzugten.  
  
Batman hielt sich als einzigster aus den Debatten über das Fernsehprogramm gänzlich heraus. Nur einmal - ohne dass er etwas gesagt hatte - hatte man aus Mitgefühl umgeschalten, als gerade in einer Tierdokumentation eine kleine Fledermaus an eine Riesenschlange verfüttert wurde.  
  
So verging auch die restliche Zeit bis - _endlich_ - die Erlösung nahte.  
  
Kurz vor 23 Uhr und gleichzeitig mit dem Piepsen von Batmans Armbanduhr, bebte die Erde und das Quarantäneschutzschild um den Wachtturm senkte sich langsam.  
  
Gleichzeitig drang die blecherne Stimme des Computers durch die Lautsprecher: "Seuchenalarm deaktiviert."  
  
Kyle riss die Arme in die Luft: "Endlich frei!"  
  
Wie von einem einzigen Gehirn gesteuert, sprangen alle sieben Helden von ihren Plätzen auf und stürmten zur Tür.  
  
Das entstandene Chaos nutzend gelang es Batman, als zweiter in den Teleporterraum zu stürzen, Wally dicht auf den Fersen. Beide hechteten auf die zwei einzigen Teleporter zu, doch bevor sie diese erreichen konnten, gab es einen Knall, dem ein lautes Poltern folgte, welches sich ihnen mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit näherte.  
  
Wie eine zum Mensch gewordene Naturgewalt preschte Arthur aus einem der dunklen Gänge hervor und auf die Teleporter zu, wobei er eine glitschige Wasserspur hinter sich herzog.  
  
Bevor die JLAler reagieren konnten, war Arthur an ihnen vorbeigestürzt, hatte noch im Lauf seine Zielkoordinaten in die Tastatur gehämmert und war in einen Teleporter gesprungen.  
  
Während alle anderen Arthur mit offenen Mündern hinterher starrten, als sich der vor ihren Augen auflöste, nutzte Batman die Gelegenheit, stieß Wally zur Seite und war Sekunden später ebenfalls im Teleporter verschwunden.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde den übrigen bewusst, wie eilig sie es hatten nach Hause zu kommen und wie kindisch ihr Verhalten war. Verlegen warfen sie sich Blicke zu, doch wenige Sekunden später entbrannte erneut ein erbitterter Kampf um die Teleporter.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Privates Tagebuch von Kyle Rayner  
  
_Nachtrag für den 14. Oktober:  
_  
Wir haben uns geschworen, diesen Tag nie wieder zu erwähnen.  
  
  
  
~ Fin :)  



End file.
